


Pokemon Sun and Moon oc quest

by jakeichi2001



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon oc quest [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeichi2001/pseuds/jakeichi2001
Summary: two close friends get sucked into the pokemon world by necrozmawith few memories about what happened Our main hero Jake tried to search for his child hood friend marina while attending pokemon schoollooks like his journey is only just begining





	1. Enter necrozma

Chapter 1 Enter Necrozma

Narrator: our story begins not in the world I’m familiar with but perhaps one you are familiar with a world without Pokémon.

???: Jake come down for breakfast now or your gonna be late for school.

 Jake:huh what! Whoa

No POV:As the young blonde haired 16 year old

fell out of bed. Shoot I’m late! , Jake exclaimed As he rushed down stairs after putting on his school uniform he grabbed his bag and forgot breakfast

Jakes mom: oh boy one time hearing the word late and he’s off

No POV:When he got to school he was starving but he was used to not having breakfast before school he was late so often his stomach adapted to the change.

Narrator: today was a special field trip for our hero’s class they were going to an experimental dimension research facility. As he got ready to go on the bus Jake noticed his crushed father complaining to the principal yelling don’t let that scum bag go on this trip or you will be sued so much blah blah blah. Narrator: you see Jake has a crush on this ego maniacs daughter and he knows it so he is trying the hardest to stop it

He has a crush and her name is marina and she is from a rich family so it would ruin his company image if his daughter is dating according to him a peasant.

The school knows Jake is not a bad person so they always say yes and then let him go anyway.

Marina and Jake are still friends despite this. On the bus Marina: so Um Jake do you like Pokémon?

Jake: yeah but I don’t like to admit it.

Marina: why?

Jake:I’m afraid people will make fun of me

Marina: oh I understand people might think your not cool

Jake: um yeah…sigh.

Marina: well I think your cool. Jake blushed.

She noticed. Marina:Um are you over heating?

Jake uh no er-ye-

She figured out mid sentence what he meant She kissed him on the cheek and whispered Marina :I was holding back for 2 years Jake passed out in joy Marina just giggled

When they got there they were given hazmat suits to protect from dimensional radiation A couple of students joked if the didn’t ware it they would get super powers As they enters the location they got to witness boring stuff like developing the tech and speeches on safety in dimensional travel But then they got to witness a portal test

Jake:wait you have a portal to do this?

Marina: cool

Student 1: is this why we have to were the suits?

Company head: Nope it was a test in its self we wanted to see how gullible people can be

whole class: oh No POV they took of the suits 

Were about to start the test in 3………2………1 In the generator nothing but a quick spark Class: awwwwww come on Representative: hmm it usually…, waits it unplugged who did that?

I did Huh? Just then marina’s father Conroe showed up Hello lovely class daughter and uhhhh morning peasant Conroe: I had to unplug it for my daughters safety and to save the spectacle from being seen by the peasant

Marina stood up looking furious and shouted Marina: how could you be so over protective on me I’m 16 and the peasant is a good person named Jake he is the best friend I ever had.

Conroe: well I’m sure you will find lots more at the prep school I’m sending you to.

She became more furious shouting Marina:my mom was a peasant according to you and you still married her.

Worker: um we all need to leave right now the machine is charging up with out power.

Everyone rushed to leave the room except Jake and marina and Conroe

Conroe: they probably just said that to let us have our cha-

Just then the machine exploded and knocked Conroe into the wall Smoke surrounded the enter room with in the smoke a humanoid crystals figure appeared As the smoke cleared it was revealed to be Necrozma It had its eyes fixed on Jake and Marina. It grabbed both of them by the head one in each hand. it opened an ultra wormhole as they struggled to break free from its grasp. As they all entered Jake and Marina passed out. Chapter 1 end


	2. Enter Cross and Rowlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happend

Own nothing except oc and oc pokemon

Chapter 2 Enter Cross and Rowlet

and rowlet

Narrarator welcome to the alola region were are two heros ended up.

Jake:... my head hurts ow huh.

No POV:Jake noticed the trees were taller, as he got up he noticed his clothes were baggy he got worried.

Jake: um ok oh hey there’s a lake over there.

...What!!!!!!!

No POV: as he looked at his reflection he saw a younger him about 10 years old he was 16 last time he checked, not only that he looked like he was from the Pokémon sun and moon anime. Not only that his aperanced changed his hair had a green strands on his bangs. And his eyes were bright orenge.

Jake: oh wow what happened to me

No POV: Jake remember’s a foggy image of Necrozma grabbing him and marina and taking them into a ultra worm hole then it’s all blank after that. He even doesn’t remover Necrozmas name.

Jake that thing - wait where’s Marina

No POV: as he looked around he couldn’t find marina

He heard rustling in the bushes as he turned around and it stopped but he felt something on his left wrist he looked down and saw a Z-power ring

Jake: huh when I was I wearing this.

No POV: He wondered for a minute. Then he heard a voice saying litten use fire fang

Jake jumped out of the way and seeing an actual litten bite an actual tapu koko’s shield.

Jakes looked over at the trainer who commanded the attack it looked like cross from the Pokémon movie 20.

Tapu koko knocked litten off and fled

Cross: shoot

Huh hey kid

Jake:...me?

Cross: yeah you where did you get that z-ring

Jake: I guess that thing gave it to me

Cross: why would he give it to a weakling like you.

Jake: HEY!

Cross: oh my apologies we haven’t battled yet

Jake: Uh wait I don’t have a Pokémon

No POV: Cross just sighed and started to walk away when a shiny rowlet tackled litten

The rowlet looked injured like and out of breath

Cross: you again stop finding me I left you here for a reason

Cross: litten use fire fang

No POV: it voiletly bit it

The rowlet cried out in agonizing pain

Jake pulled it out of the grip of the fire fang

Cross: hey I was just teaching it a lesson

Jake: why would you do that it might of killed it.

Cross: Well it’s not my problem any more

No POV he pulled out it’s supposed pokeball

Put on the ground and stomped it breaking it in two

Rowlet began to tear up Jake felt its pain

Jake: why did you do that can’t you see it’s in pain

Cross: well it’s weak why should I care

He walked away with his litten

Jake was to weak to follow him in rage

He passed out.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

don’t own anything except Ocs and oc

pokemon

Chapter 3 Alola to well Alola

???:Hey...hey

No pov jake heard that and crashing waves

?????: he looks knocked out and the rowlet is injured

????:kzzzzzt maybe he was trying to save it

???: alright Pikachu use thunde-

????? Wait that might hurt rowlet

??????:cooooo?

?????: no the other one

??????:coo

???:Then what do we do

?????: take them inside I’ll call nurse joy

???: ok

No pov

Jake fell back unconscious

He woke up around night time

With the shiny rowlet on the table next to him

Jake: glad to see your ok rowlet

No POV

As he sat up he saw a plate of curry and rice

Despite him not liking spicy food he ate it anyway

Ash: hey he’s awake

No POV

Jake turned around to see ash , Pikachu, roto dex and Professor Kukui.

They just got back from their day at the Pokémon school

Professor Kukui: Well looks like your both ok

Jake: well I guess you can say that

Ash: where are you from I’m from Kanto what about you.

Jake:...I don’t know

Professor Kukui: wait you have no memory.

Jake: well I remember my name it’s Jake Ichi

No POV

Jake was surprised he said Ichi instead of his real

last name but hey helps with the fake memory loss

He couldn’t just say he’s from another world just yet

Ash: do you know what pokemon are

Roto dex: ash that’s a silly question of course he knows

Jake: I do

Roto dex: see ash

Professor Kukui: what happened to your rowlet

Jake well it’s not mine..here’s what happened.

No POV

ash was generally disgusted at the story

And how a trainer would do something like that

Ash: huh reminds me of a trainer who did the same thing to a charmander

Roto dex: your trainer history shows you have a Charizard did that one happen to be it.

Ash: yup

Roto dex: one thing doesn’t add up in you story

How did you get from the Forrest to the beach

Professor Kukui: oh I have a pretty good idea

Ash: wait do you mean tapu koko.

ProfessorKukui: Yup just look at the z-ring

Ash: huh hey it looks different then mine

Professor Kukui: Yup I’ve never seen one like that

Ash: tapu koko must really trust him then

Professor Kukui: how would you like to go to the same Pokémon school ash’s going too, If u have no memory then you might as well learn how the world works again.

Jake: ok sure i don’t see anything wrong with that.

Professor Kukui: Ok also we noticed you have really baggy clothes so we bought you a some to change Into

No POV: a few minutes later Jake was wearing gear similar to the ultra sun male trainer

As the time past it was time for bed jake slept on the couch infront of the tv

He thought to him self I’m gonna have to deal with this for awhile huh guess marina will have to wait for abit as much as it pains me to think 

He went to sleep

Chapter end


	4. alola Jake ichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jakes first day at the pokemon school

Chapter 4 Alola Jake ichi  
Professor Kukui: Hey Jake wake up your gonna miss breakfast.  
Jake:yawn*  
no pov  
jakes gets up as he looks down to see rowlet he was cuddling right next to him all night probably  
Jake remebered he was still in the pokemon world  
Proffesor Kukui: Jake?  
Jake: oh sorry if i spaced out for a bit  
Proffesor Kukui: its fine so you coming you should proboly change out of your pajamas  
Jake: yeah thanks for getting them again  
Jake: wheres ash?  
Proffesor kukui: well the others are all outside traning were heading to akala island in about 3 weeks  
NO POV  
Jake jokingly thouth to himself therse actual time progression wow.  
Jake: ok see you in a second  
NO POV  
Jake headed to the bathroom with his new clothes form yesterday to get changed as well as wash up  
After he washed up and changed his clothes as he opened the door he see's the shiny rowlet he protected from last night standing infront of the door looking up at him  
Jake: wow you really are grateful aren't you   
Rowlet:coooo :)  
Kukui: rowlet seems to really be thankful for what you did yesterday  
NO POV rowlet turned his head to look behind him and then his body he flew up to grab an empty pokeball form professor kukui's pocket he then brought it back down to put infront of jake hi nuged it so it would roll forward abit  
Kukui: well it seems a bit obvious but it looks like rowlet wants you to be its new trainer  
NO POV  
Jake picks up the pokeball   
Jake: you really want me to be your trainer huh  
NO POV  
Rowlet fly's up and pecks the pokeball catching its self  
Kukui: well that's intresting you dont really see a pokemon catch its self  
Jake: looks like rowlet chose me   
NO POV  
After eating breakfast Jake put on his new backpack,shoes and ran out the door with ash and pikachu trailing behind for a minute before catching up   
Jake: So which way to the pokemon school ash  
Ash: just up this path  
NO POV  
A few minutes later they arived at the pokemon school  
at the gate  
Jake: wow  
Ash: Yeah this place is amazing  
Pikachu:pika pika :)  
NO POV   
As they enterd the building  
Jakes shiny rowlet came out of its pokeball and perched it self on Jakes right shoulder and looked around  
Rowlet: Cooo:)  
NO POV   
professor kukui and rotom finally catched up to them  
Kukui:Well you two follow me  
they folowed the professor to the top floor  
once they reached the class room kukui taught jake how to greet people in alola  
they entered the class  
Jake,Ash and Kukui: Alola!  
Rest of class: Alola!  
Lana: excuse me kukui who is the new student  
Kukui: well how about he interdouces himself  
Jake: hello my name is Jake ichi  
Every one besides ash kukui and rotom: And?  
kukui: forgive him had a little bit of memeory loss  
Mallow: what so he doesnt know who he is beside his name  
Kukui: yep  
lilie: oh my  
Sophocles:maybe he is from another region  
No pov  
Kiawe just notices the z-power ring and turns his head and looks out the window  
Kukui: Jake take the desk behind ash and nexy to lana the girl with the blue hair  
No Pov   
Jake sits down at his desk putting his backpack and the back of his chair  
after sitting down the day passed by really quickly  
after school as they all went outside   
Kiawe:where did you get that z-ring?  
Jake: Some pokemon with a bird like sheild gave it to me  
Kiawe: huh twice in one year huh?  
Ash: yeah it must trust him what do you guys think  
everyone except lillie: so cool  
Ash: how about you lillie  
Ash: uh lillie  
NO POV  
Jake's rowlet has landed on lillies left shoulder looking confused and concerned at her with lillie being frozen in shock  
Jake: whats up with her?  
Mallow: she um..........can't touch pokemon   
Rowlet: Coooo:(  
NO POV   
Rowlet looking very sorry flys back to jakes right shoulder  
Lillie: sigh*  
Lille: not true i can touch snowy  
Snowy: vulpix:)  
NO POV  
every one started to head home on their own with ash and jake walking back together  
Ash: well Jake how about we go try and catch pokemon tommorow  
Jake: ok sounds good  
NO POV  
all of the suddenthey here" litten use fire fang"  
Jake imediently turns around and puts his left arm infront of his right shoulder to protect rowlet  
Cross's litten bites into Jake's arm, Jake grunts in pain  
Cross: stop defending that usless pokemon  
Jake: He's not usless he's my partner and he can be strong  
Cross: litten stop  
NO POV   
Cross's Litten stops biting where it bit left a very chared bite mark  
Ash: whats your problem  
Pikachu:pika >:(  
Cross: well it served him right, a weak trainer protecting a weak pokemon   
NO POV  
Cross walks away  
Ash: what a jerk, hey let me see that bite mark  
Jake: sure  
NO POV  
Jake shows ash the arm Cross's Litten bit  
Ash:.....nothings their!?  
Jake: What?????  
NO POV Jake looks at his arm the charred bite mark was gone  
Jake:....cool but weird.  
Ash: yeah i guess thats cool...are you sure your alright?  
Jake:yeah it feels like nothing happend to it  
Ash: well if you say so  
NO POV  
They head back to proffesor kukui's house after stoping at the mall for a bit  
Kukui: welcome back you two are a little late  
Ash: well jake wanted to pick a few things up  
Jake:yeah i just wanted to a personal journal  
NO POV  
After dinner and washing up it was time to hit the hay, but before that ash notices jake writing something  
Ash: what are you writing  
Jake: keeping track of my days scince i lost my memory  
Ash:ok well good night  
NO POV   
What ash did not know is this wasnt keeping track of the exact thing jake said  
its actually keeping track of his time in this world


	5. to catch a pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and company go out to catch his first pokemon but....

chapter 5 to catch a pokemon

No pov: deep within the forest of mele mele island  
Narrator: it appears our heroes are off to help jake catch his next pokemon  
Ash: alright jake if your gonna catch your next pokemon to enter your fist trial, you're gonna need these  
No pov:  
ash lends jake 5 new pokeballs  
Jake: thanks ash well what are we waiting for let's go  
Lana: wait what type of pokemon do you plan on catching  
Jake: well um?  
Kiawe: well he already has rowlet a grass type so how about a fire type  
Jake: actually that's not a bad idea Kiawe  
Lille: alright then  
Sophocles: lets go  
NO POV:  
Meanwhile behind the bushes  
???????: who's the new twerp with the group  
??????: perhaps an exchange student  
meowth: well then what are we waiting for if he is an exchange sutdent he has to has so prime pokemon just waiting to captured by us-  
jesse james meowth: Team rocket  
NO POV  
our heroes split into 2 groups Jak, Ash, Lana and Mallow in group 1 and Lillie, Kiawe and Sophocles in group 2  
a salandit apeared is following group 1 of heroes ever so slowly trailing behind them its was staring at Jakes Rowlet  
Ash: nothing?  
Jake: yeah maybe i should look for a different type of pokemon  
Mallow: do you have the feeling were being followed  
NO POV  
they all turn around to see nothing their when all of the sudden?  
a net comes out and captures pikachu,steenee, Jakes's rowlet and poplio  
Ash: what the  
Jessie: Oh, the weather outside's delightful. We're young and alive!  
James: With it comes the chance to rest and revive.  
Jessie: The return of spring following a fall of toil and trouble.  
Jessie: A beautiful blooming flower living the good life and making it double!  
Jessie: It's Jessie.  
James: Without a worldly care,  
James: basking in the know while going with the flow, like a breath of fresh air!  
James: And it's James.  
Meowth: The lights are on 'cause this team member is home. But it's always a party wherever I roam!  
Meowth: With a charm that sparkles while shining its light...  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!  
Jessie, James, Meowth: Team Rocket's kicking back. Cheerfully combatting with a fight!  
Wobbuffet: Wobba-wobba!  
Ash: uh you already used that one i think  
James: well we had a motto already planed but then the exchange twerp came in and ruined it  
Jessie: so re work a few lines and if works  
Meowth so we'll be taking your pokemon now just to show the exchange twerp how it works  
Jessie James Meowth: so bu bye 

NO POV team rocket makes a get away  
Jake: hey wait  
NO POV jake begins to chase them when all of the sudden  
Salandit: salan! >:(  
No POV a salandit appeared and used ember to burn of a part of the net  
team rocket was in shock  
Meowth: quick someone re tying it  
NO POV but it was to late  
all of the captured pokemon escaped and went beside their trainers  
Jake: ok rowet now that your free use leaf storm at team rocket  
Ash: pikachu you help too use thunder bolt  
Rowlet and pikachu: pika>:( /cooooooo >:(  
NO POV It looks like their about go flying when suddenly beware blocked the attackes  
beware: guuuuu :)  
team rocket: uh oh  
NO POV  
beware turned around picked up team rocket and took them away  
team rocket: were off with a new blast  
Jake: what even just happened?  
Ash: thats been happening a lot lately  
Mallow: wait where is that salandit that helped us out  
Lana: it looks like it just disappeared  
Jake: well ok if your out their thank you, what do you think rowlet?  
NO POV every one just turned to see salandit hugging jakes rowlet much to rowlets displeasure  
Jake: um ok???  
No Pov: jake figured that it probobly wont mind being caught  
Jake tapped it with a pokeball with out it knowing and it was caught  
ash Lana mallow: huh?  
Jake: that was easy


End file.
